Return of the Riders
by Tru Yung Soulja
Summary: set after Eldest. Eragon/Arya. Eragon and Saphira work to bring the Dragon Riders back and get established on Vroengard...just got my internet back on hiatus until further notice
1. Blessing Reversed

**Chapter 1: Blessing Reversed**

Eragon was sitting thinking about Murtagh saying he was Morzan's son. He remembered Arya and Nasuada telling him it didn't change their opinion of him. He also remembered Roran making a joke about it. He was also thinking of the best way to approach and ask to rescue Katrina from Helgrind and the Ra'zac. He only wanted to take Roran with him, but had a feeling Nasuada would say he needed protection.

He was still trying to figure out how Murtagh had so much power. He wondered if it had anything to do with the Vault of Souls. He was planning on visiting Brom's tomb before he went to Helgrind or anywhere else for that matter. He was going to go see if the sword he buried Brom with was his Riders sword Undbitr. He couldn't believe he had Zar'roc stolen from him. That was one of the few things that Brom had given him.

Even if he did get Undbitr then he was still going to search under the Menoa Tree like Solembum told him to do. After talking with Orik he was told to stay with the Varden. The dwarfs told him they would take King Hrothgar back to Farthen Dur and vote on a new king. He was hoping that Orik got it, because then he knew that the dwarfs would fight in the war with Galbatorix. After promising Orik to stay with the Varden until the dwarfs elected a new king, he told him that Saphira and him would come to fix the Star Rose.

Right now he just wanted to get started on the journey to Helgrind and rescue Katrina. But before he left he remembered he had to heal Elva from the messed up blessing. Angela had been by earlier to tell him in no uncertain terms was he to even think about fighting in the war without healing her. With these thoughts running through his head he set off on his way to find Angela and Elva.

"_Saphira are you done hunting yet. I want to heal Elva before we ask permission to leave and rescue Katrina." _Eragon called with his mind.

"_I'll be their by the time you find Elva. I just have to finish this deer off. Also you may have to ask permission to go rescue Katrina but I don't. I'm getting my revenge on those Ra'zac. Teach them to attack a dragon and rider."_

"_Saphira I know you don't have to ask permission but I want to go with you I want my revenge too. From what I've heard from Roran I think he wants to make sure he gets revenge too. If Nasuada tells me I cant go you could always Ridernap me. I know this will probably sound harsh but we really have more power than she does. We are friends of elfs, inducted into a dwarf clan and Dragon and Rider. I don't want to ever have to use our position, it'll make them think were more like Galbatorix."_

"_Oh if they ever compare us to that oath breaker im leaving. I for one wont stand being called a traitor to my race. But you are right we have the most power out of anyone in Alagaesia. I agree with not abusing our power, but if she doesn't see sense in taking out two of the traitors strongest allies then ill Ridernap you like you suggested."_

"_Thank you Saphira. I have a question for you though. Did you ever see what happened to the Twins bodies? They came up missing about the same time as Trianna did. As a matter of fact that ship is gone too. I know Roran said somebody named Clovis steered it. Most of the magicians from Du Vrangr Gata are missing too. I was told Nasuada's usual messenger boy Jarsha is missing. I think they all done ran off to join Galbatorix after seeing Murtagh best me."_

"_Pah. Murtagh didn't best you, we were tired and he knew it too. Can you honestly say that you think you would of lost if you fought at full strength. We were trained by an Elder Rider while he was trained by a traitor. Arya told me earlier to tell you that she and Nasuada also believe that Trianna and the rest were traitors. You remember she didn't want to give up her power to you over Du Vrangr Gata. I think that she was supposed to help the Twins when they showed up but Roran attack on them messed up her plans. She's probably heading back to Galbatorix to report on the power of the Varden."_

_"You're probably right. So where are you I've already made it to Angela's tent and you still haven't got here."_

_"Look up"_

Eragon looked up and seen a big blue blur coming at him. He just stood their and looked at Saphira, he knew she wouldn't hit him. He could hear the people of the Varden cheering in the background for her return. While they were cheering he saw Angela walk out of her tent to see what the commotion was about. When she saw him she mad her way right to him.

"See you finally made it blockhead" Angela said as soon as she walked up.

"Is Elva around? I told her I would heal her after the battle. I didn't see a reason for you to remind me. But then again I don't see a reason why you do half the stuff that you do."

"Wouldn't expect you to understand me. I'm me and you're you. I don't know why you love somebody or why you hate them. We live our own seperate lifes. But to answer your question Elva is inside the tent."

"Will you ask her to come out here so that we can try to fix or remove the blessing that I messed up on. That is to say me and Saphira try to fix it."

"Give me just a few moents inside the tent with her."

With that siad Angela went inside the tent. Eragon could hear her talking to Elva. He also was aware that Solembum was inside the tent, because he could feel three strong minds. He could tell that Elva was a human, Solembum a werecat, and Angela he couldn't tell what she was. Her mind defenses were too strong. He waited with Saphira outside of the tent for about five minutes, when suddenly all three just stopped talking and walked out.

"Ah Shadeslayer and Brightscales. So are you going to keep your promise and try to remove your curse on me." Elva said as soon as she walked out.

"We will try our hardest." Eragon told her, while Saphira hummed in agreement.

"Then you may begin."

Eragon started to build up his magic and could feel Saphira lending him her strength. He was grateful for her helping, because what he was about to try would take a lot of strength. Him and Saphira both had thought out the words carefully. They even brought them to Oromis and Glaedr to review. After getting approval from his master on them, he was pretty confident that they would work.

In the ancient language Eragon said, "Remove this blessing of mine. Return this child to what it should be."

After saying it Eragon felt himself start to lose strength at a rapid rate. Once Saphira started to feel Eragon lose his strength so fast, she put more of her energy behind it. After both of them started to feel weak, they could feel a third mind with theirs. Still losing strength a forth mind started helping out also. When all four almost collapsed from exhaustion did the spell finally stop.

Eragon, Saphira, Angela and Solembum all looked on the ground in front of them to see a baby. All four of them were more tired than they had ever been in their life before. That was saying something for Solembum and Angela because they were really old. Although nobody knew Angela's age. Eragon felt more tired than the time he killed Durza and fought Murtagh.

"Thank you Angela and Solembum for you help. I don't think me and Saphira could have done that on our own. I was starting to feel tired as soon as I started the spell."

"You're welcome blockhead. I for one am never trying it again though."

"So what do we do with Elva?"

"I'll take her back to the original woman who was taking care of her. From what I've heard she was pretty devastated when Elva told her she didn't need her anymore. But you get to report this to Nasuada. I think she's going to be mad that you didn't ask for permission on healing her though. Nasuada liked to have Elva tell her when there was danger around, that's why she was staying with me. Elva got tired of having to feel all those people's pain, I was trying to help her block it out."

"That's Nasuada's problem if she doesn't like that I've kept my word. I'm a Dragon Rider and we always keep our word. I thank you for trying to help her with a problem I made. I think I'll go report now. Goodbye until another time Angela and Solembum."

"Just make sure you bring any interesting things to me blockhead. Goodbye Saphira."

With that Eragon walked off to find Nasuada to tell her of healing Elva. Saphira flew in the air above him. They talked about the best way to tell Nasuada of their plans of rescuing Katrina. They both agreed to leave out that they were going to go see Brom's tomb. If Nasuada didn't agree with their plans then Saphira said she would Ridernap Eragon.


	2. Bind Free

**Chapter 2: Bind Free**

Eragon waited outside Nasuada's tent as Saphira flew down. The guards looked at him and announced his arrival. He heard "enter" come from the inside. He walked to the tent flap while Saphira went to the back to put her head in the hole made for her. When he walked in he saw Nasuada, Arya, King Orrin, Nar Garzhvog, Jormundur and a magician from Du Vrangr Gata.

When Eragon walked in he heard Nasuada planning on going to Feinster and starting a siege. She was saying that now that most of the magicians and some soldiers went to the Empire then they needed to gain ground. That the Varden needed to show Galbatorix that they weren't weak, even if their magicians turned sides they could still win.

"Eragon I just sent out a messenger to retrieve you. We're discussing what to do next. I believe that we need to show Galbatorix that were not weak. With the Red Rider returning to him I think that we need to take as many cities that we can. I've asked Arya to contact Queen Islanzadi to see when they will be entering the war more openly." Nasuada said.

"I'm sorry but I believe that we need to wait to start taking more cities. I believe that we need to try to get more recruits now that people would have seen us win. If we start taking cities now then we wont have the man power to control them all and advance. We also need to wait for the dwarfs to elect their new king so that we can have more soldiers. If we stay at our current position then we can send out envoys to towns and cities and see if any want to join us. If we do it that way then Galbatorix will have to battle more than just us. We wont have to lose soldiers on useless sieges when the cities could decide to join us. That is my opinion"

"I agree with Eragon. We can send out envoys to Feinster, Aroughs, Belatona, Melian, Furnost, Dras-Leona, Kuasta, Teirm, Bullridge, Gil'ead, Narda, Ceunon, Daret, Yazuac and Therinsford. If we send out envoys to all of those cities then we can see who is loyal to Galbatorix and who isn't. After our envoys come back then each of the leaders of those cities that side with us will be on a council with our leaders to decide what happens. Carvahall has already sided with us and we can get the elves of dwarfs to send an envoy to Hedarth. From what I understand Roran Stronghammer is Carvahall's leader. Before we progress anymore I think we need to send for him." King Orrin said.

"Yes let's send for Roran. I agree with you both Eragon and King Orrin on not attacking until we try to gain more allies. The more pressure we put on Galbatorix the more mistakes he'll be likely to make. If we make a council out of Queen Islanzadi, the new Dwarf King, Nar Garzhvog, Nasuada, King Orrin, Carn and Eragon then they can join with the other cities leaders. If we do it that way then everybody gets the same amount of power. No one person is the leader of this council, they together are the leaders of everybody. With that said I think Nasuada needs to release Eragon from his fealty." Arya said.

"I agree with Arya on releasing Firesword from his fealty. If we are to all be truly equal then he needs to be able to make decisions on what he believes not what Lady Nightstalker believes. I also agree with recruiting more soldiers and cities. While ya'll send out your envoys I'll be sending out my own to the other Urgal and Kull. If we can get more of my kin then we will advance more quickly. The new council has my approval also, but I will speak for all Urgal and Kull." Nar Garzhvog said.

"As a commander in the Varden army I like all of these ideas. If we get some of those cities it will be easier to lay siege on the ones that are loyal to the Empire. The new council will give all races equal say and not just one. With Eragon not bound to anybody then he can fight for all races and not just the Varden. When we send out our envoys though we need to tell the leaders that we fight with any race that fights with us. Tell them that we wont stand for our allies to be ridiculed just because they like war." Jormundur said.

"As the new leader of Du Vrangr Gata I like these ideas also. But I also think that when we get new cities or soldiers we need to try to find more magicians and train them. With Trianna and most of the other magicians being traitors we are very low on magicians. We need more so that we can heal soldiers when they get hurt in battles. I would also like to ask Eragon to train me and the rest of Du Vrangr Gata when he has the chance." Carn said.

While they were all talking Roran walked into the tent. He had his hammer in his belt and was wearing a new sword at his side. He looked grumpy like he wanted to be somewhere else or doing something else. When he heard Arya say release Eragon from his fealty his face looked pleased. Once he heard the other leaders agree he was looking like it was the best day in his life.

"Welcome to the council of war Roran Stronghammer. We are discussing the best way to proceed from here. From what I can tell it has been decided to send out envoys to the other cities to gain allies and determine enemies. The cities will form a council with the other leaders of their respective races. We called you here because you are the leader of Carvahall and we would like your opinion on what we have been discussing." Nasuada said.

"I agree with trying to gain more allies. I also agree that if we can get cities around ones that aren't loyal then it will be easier to take that city. It would be a smart idea to have each race have equal power then no race can say they didn't do something they didn't like. If it's a majority vote then that should be the decision no complaining. I also agree with releasing Eragon from his fealty." Roran responded.

"Why do you think I should release him from his fealty to me?" Nasuada asked.

"Because then he will have the same amount of power as everyone else like he should. From what he told me he only pledged his fealty to you because your Ajihad's daughter and to trick the Council of Elders. With each leader having the same amount of power, why should you have more with a Dragon Rider to command?" Roran said.

"I agree. Eragon Shadeslayer you are hearby released from your fealty to Nasuada Nightstalker. You are free to make decisions on your own now without binds from anybody. I only ask that you tell the council before you do something. Since we each will have equal power then we wont vote on each others decisions unless they effect the other races." Nasuada responded.

"So now I'm free to do what I want without asking permission first. That's good, because me and Roran are going to Helgrind to rescue Katrina. We will be leaving later on today, after this meeting in fact. After I bring Roran and Katrina to Ellesmera, I will be going to Farthen Dur to help repair the Star Rose. I propose setting up our army in the Hadarac Desert. If were set up out there then we will see Galbatorix and the Empire coming from a long way off. It will also put us in between the elves and dwarfs." Eragon said.

"Why are you going to rescue Katrina now? Wouldn't the Hadarac Desert be too hot for the humans to live in?" King Orrin asked.

"No the desert will not be too hot for humans to live in if you have the magicians tie the stones, up to the water, I'm going to give you. I'll teach Carn how to do this and he can make sure that you constantly have water. I'm going to rescue Katrina now because I told my cousin I would." Eragon replied.

"Thank you Shadeslayer. I agree with moving to the desert. We'll be better prepared if we get attacked while you're away. This it seems will also make us surround Urû'baen if we get those cities. It is a perfect plan to me." Carn said.

"Yes lets move to the desert. My people will survive." Nar Garzhvog voted.

"I also agree, if you can promise water for my people." King Orrin voted.

"Move the army to the desert, I shall return after having Katrina looked at in Ellesmera." Roran voted.

"It seems Queen Islanzadi isn't here to take a vote, nor are the dwarfs. But I agree with moving to the desert as long as the Varden get water. What do you think Arya and Jormundur? Nasuada voted.

"Lets move the army. It will throw Galbatorix or the Red Rider off. They wont know what to do if they try to attack us. While Eragon is gone we can build siege engines and other weapons. From what I understand Carvahall has three blacksmiths. Those three along with Surda's and the Varden's own can start making more weapons. The Urgal and Kull I understand like to make their own, as do the dwarfs and elves. I believe it will help us." Jormundur replied.

"I agree with the decision to move the army. It will give us a command post for our new recruits. But I would like to go with Eragon and Roran to fight the Ra'zac. This isn't for protection, its so when you go to Ellesmera I can talk with Queen Islanzadi about the decisions of this council in detail. I will get her to send out elves to strengthen the cities that side with us." Arya replied.

"So you would like to come with us to rescue Katrina and then to Ellesmera?" Eragon asked.

"Yes I would. It'll be easier to get to Ellesmera by dragon back." Arya replied

"Be ready in an hour." Eragon replied while walking out the tent followed by Roran.

While Eragon was walking out Saphira had her head turned to Arya and it looked like they were having a intense discussion. After their discussion was over the rest of the council left to inform their people of their decisions. It was going to be a hard march on the army.

King Orrin went to inform his generals. Nasuada and Jormundur went to inform the Council of Elders, Nar Garzhvog went to inform his people. Carn first went to learn the new words from Eragon and then to inform Du Vrangr Gata. Roran went to inform the Carvahall villagers while leaving Horst in charge and pack what he would need. Eragon went to pack what he would need and gather energy in the belt of Beloth the Wise and his ring Aren. Arya went to get a mirror to inform her mother and to tell her to tell Oromis about Eragon's plans and pack what she would need.


	3. Diamond Return

**Chapter 3: Diamond Return**

Eragon and Saphira were sitting together waiting for Arya and Roran to show up. They were both glad that Eragon was free of his fealty to Nasuada. They were also glad that they had helped create a council of leaders, instead of one person commanding all of the forces. They had plans of going to Brom's tomb before they went to try to rescue Katrina.

Eragon opened his eyes to see Nasuada, King Orrin, Nar Garzhvog, Carn, Jormundur, Roran, Horst and Arya walking towards him and Saphira. He remembered what Angela had told him about telling Nasuada that he had healed Elva. But he thought he would just let her and everybody else find out on their own. He didn't have to answer to anybody anymore and Saphira agreed with his decision of not telling them.

When Eragon saw Carn walking with the group he remembered he had to teach him the words in the Ancient Language to hold up the water. Him and Saphira had already made the stones to hold up the water, they had used the energy from dieing animals to fill them up. When he saw Horst he guessed that Roran had made him the leader of Carvahall in his absence. He figured that was a good enough decision because the people of Carvahall respected Horst.

As him and Saphira were watching the members of council's approach Eragon was wondering if the Varden would be in the Hadarac Desert by their return. He hoped that they would because Galbatorix could send the other half of those hundred thousand soldiers back. Without the dwarfs, Arya's and his help then they would probably be defeated. But the Varden would have to wait now while he tried to help to save Katrina.

Him and Saphira both agreed that they hoped that the dwarfs had chosen a new king by their return. They didn't want to try to fix the Star Rose without assurance that the dwarfs would fight in the war. They both also wanted to return to Du Weldenvarden to tell Oromis, Glaedr and Queen Islanzadi of the new rider. Hopefully that would make Queen Islanzadi speed up the process of getting the elves prepared for war. He knew that Queen Islanzadi wouldn't trust or try to help Murtagh and Thorn, but maybe Oromis would.

"Ready to go I see Eragon." was Roran's response to seeing him already there.

"The sooner we rescue Katrina, the sooner me and Saphira get revenge on the Ra'zac." Eragon's replied.

"Yes, yes those Ra'zac, I would also like some revenge on them. They forced the whole village to move, so I say good luck to you. None of us could handle them, maybe you'll have a better time at it." Horst said.

"I thank you, but I need to speak to Carn alone for a moment to teach him a few words. This wont take much time and as soon as im done we can be on our way." Eragon said.

They all replied in the affirmative so Eragon and Carn went to the other side of Saphira. Eragon taught Carn the words in the Ancient Language to hold up water and taught him how to tie it into the stones. After he demonstrated a few times he gave a sack to Carn with the stones in them. He also asked Carn to look into his mind for any treachery, when he found none he taught him some more healing and basic words to help the Varden on their trip to the Hadarac Desert.

After they were through they went onto the other side again so Eragon could get ready to leave. When he made it to the other side of Saphira he saw Arya and Roran's bags also fixed onto Saphira. Now that it was time to leave he wondered how they would all be going because Saphira couldn't carry three people. He figured he would be running with Arya, while Roran rode on Saphira. Once they all seen him they made their way over.

"Hurry back Shadeslayer." Jormundur said.

"Yes hurry back, we made need you and Saphira if the Empire attacks." King Orrin said.

"Don't worry Firesword we will take care of the people in your absence. If the Black King attacks now then he would be met by my finest rams. I also have reinforcements coming as we speak. I am now the king of my people after the Battle on the Burning Plains. So don't worry about us, if we cant win without you, then we shouldn't be fighting." Nar Garzhvog said lifting his chin to show respect.

"I wont tell you to hurry back, but I would like you to go as fast as you can. I and Du Vrangr Gata still would like to learn more of the Ancient Language from you. I also thank you for what you have taught me, but will not speak about it except to the ones helping the Varden." Carn said.

"Just go as fast as you can. I understand not attacking, but we may need you here when other cities join with us. I have spoke with Arya and we agree that every city that joins us will sign a contract in the Ancient Language as has your cousin Roran. It will make sure that we have no traitors on our side. I have also heard that you healed Elva so she will no longer be any help. I wish you hadn't, but it isn't my right to decide who gets healed and who doesn't. If I chose things like that then I would be no better than Galbatorix and I never want to be compared with him." Nasuada said.

After Eragon thanked each in turn, he turned towards Arya and asked, "Are we running like I thought and Roran flying in the saddle."

"Yes Eragon we are, Saphira cant carry all three of us and when we get Katrina, she will have to ride with Roran. We can run almost as fast as Saphira can fly, but we will probably be tired each night." Arya said.

"That's what I figured, are you both ready?" Eragon asked.

After both shook their heads in the affirmative, Eragon helped Roran into the saddle. Once he was securely strapped in Saphira took to the sky. Eragon and Arya both took of running in perfect timing with one another beneath Saphira. It was agreed upon, after gaining access to Roran and Arya's minds, that if they were attacked that Saphira would stay out of the fight as long as she could. Eragon had took Murtagh's sword from where they had fought.

While running Arya asked Eragon how strong he was after fighting Murtagh and then healing Elva. He told her that he was fine, that he had filled the Belt of Beloth the wise with energy. He also told her that he had put more energy into his ring Aren and it still wasn't full, he didn't even think it was half full and it could already topple the Beor Mountains with one spell. He could tell she was shocked at the power that he now had at his command, but he hoped she knew he wouldn't use it for evil.

While they were talking Eragon told Arya of his plans to go visit Brom's tomb before going to Helgrind, but didn't tell her why. He already knew that Saphira had told Roran, who was mad, but he didn't care. He thought that Arya would blow up on him when he told her, but she just said okay, which confused him and amused Saphira.

They also talked about the plan for storming Helgrind. Eragon and Saphira agreed on them going through the air while Arya and Roran tried from the ground. With the dragon and rider best coordinated to work together then they would have the best shot of taking out the lethrblaka. Eragon and Arya both agreed that it would be best to try to keep Roran out of the fight as he was only human. Roran disagreed with them but was out ruled by Saphira who agreed with the elf and rider.

As it was approaching nightfall Saphira contacted Eragon and told him she would find somewhere to make camp. Eragon told Arya who said it would probably be a good idea not to travel at nighttime. Shortly after Arya agreed Saphira showed Eragon a place in her mind that she had found. Eragon and Arya made their way to her and Roran at a more slower pace, because they were losing energy after their long run.

As they walked into camp Eragon saw Saphira getting ready to leave to hunt and asked her to bring back meat for Roran. As Saphira took off Eragon got his tent out of his bags and started to construct it as the other two were constructing their own. When he was finished Eragon got some berries and other fruit out of his bag to eat. While Roran was watching him curiously Arya had also got out her own food.

"Okay, is that all your going to eat?" Roran asked.

"Yes." Eragon replied while Arya nodded her head.

"Don't you eat meat anymore?" Roran asked

"No." Eragon replied

"Never did." Arya said.

"So you don't eat meat anymore and you have never eaten it?" Roran asked

"Correct." Eragon replied as Arya again nodded her head.

"Why and since when did you stop?" Roran asked.

"Don't like it anymore. Stopped eating when I visited the elves. If you ever become a Dragon Rider you would probably stop as well." Eragon replied.

"So what am I supposed to eat then?" Roran asked getting frustrated.

"Saphira is bringing something back for you. When she gets back just cook it and ask her to bring you some every night and if your lucky she'll say yes. While you're waiting build a fire." Eragon replied.

"A dragon is bringing me something back to eat. Shouldn't I be searching for my own food? Isn't it a little unusual to have a dragon bring back food for a human?" Roran asked.

"Yes she is bringing you some meat. Yes it is probably unusual for a dragon to bring a human food but Saphira doesn't care. But no you shouldn't look for your own food, we don't know who could attack you." Eragon replied.

"So until we get back to the Varden I don't get to do anything. You three want me to stay out of the fight with the Ra'zac when I want revenge on them just like you. I cant get my own food because I might get attacked. Why did I even come on this mission then, if not to do anything." Roran asked.

"You came so that Katrina will recognize somebody when were saving her. I no longer look like a human and Arya is an elf who most believe to be fake. If I tried rescuing her myself or with Arya she would go into shock and we don't even know what's already wrong with her. So you came to help your fiancé not to get yourself hurt trying to fight. Now do you understand Roran?" Eragon asked.

"Yes I understand why you're keeping me out of the fighting. I also understand why you want Katrina to see me. But I also know that I want revenge for what they did to my father and village. I will make you a promise, if the Ra'zac don't attack me then I wont attack them. However the second they attack im going to attack them with everything I've got." Roran replied.

"Deal. Saphira is on her way back, so it would probably be best to start your fire. I on the other hand am going to sleep as Saphira has told me she will wake me after her watch for my own. So I bid you both goodnight Roran and Arya." Eragon said.

"Goodnight cousin and thank you for understanding." Roran replied.

"Goodnight Eragon." Arya replied.

It took Eragon, Arya, Roran and Saphira three more days to reach Brom's tomb. During that time Eragon and Arya talked of a great many things including Faolin and Glenwing. Arya confessed that she never had any romantic feeling toward either, it was just that they were the closest elves to her. She also told him that she could see that he was maturing especially with how he had maneuvered the council to move the army and getting released from his oath. He reminded her that he would have to speak with the dwarf king also since he was technically a dwarf.

Eragon and Saphira had also been making plans. They both wanted to bring back the Dragon Riders, but they had to find Saphira a mate first. They both agreed on trying to get Murtagh released from his oaths to Galbatorix. Saphira reminded him if that happened then Murtagh would have to swear loyalty to him so that the council couldn't do anything to him. He agreed with her on that point.

The three where walking as Saphira flew. As they were approaching the cliff Eragon and Saphira stopped talking or responding to either Roran or Arya. If Eragon would have been paying attention he would have seen that Arya was getting worried. When she noticed Roran looking at her she contacted him with her mind and told him to never say anything about it. Roran for his part thought that they loved each other but wouldn't admit it and he thought that proved him right when she contacted him. He saw how much they talked and just sat around each other and compared it with him and Katrina and saw similarities.

Eragon asked Saphira to come down to the ground. When she landed he told Arya and Roran the route to the cave and told them him and Saphira would be on top for a little while. While flying off Saphira noticed Arya's face and laughed in her own mind, she still remembered Arya's secret. She also remembered Brom's secret, but couldn't tell, until Oromis and Glaedr told Eragon first.

Eragon and Saphira went to the top of the cliff and sat together remembering their first teacher. Eragon remembered all that Brom had done for him throughout his life. Saphira remembered Brom showing her memories of dragons while Eragon slept. They remembered their friend together. Eragon told Brom's tomb that he would get revenge for him, Garrow and Brom's Saphira. He then asked for forgiveness for what he was going to do.

Eragon built up his strength and spoke the words in the Ancient Language to break open the tomb. After breaking it open he looked upon his friends face for a moment. When he was through looking he picked up Brom's sword and unsheathed it and saw a name inscribed on it: Undbitr or Sacrifice in the Ancient Language. He now had a riders sword and still had to look under the Menoa Tree for a weapon when he needed one like Solembum told him.

After Eragon and Saphira sealed back up Brom's tomb they made their way back to Roran and Arya. Eragon was both sad and happy at the same time, he now had a riders sword, but had to break open Brom's tomb in order to get it. He wished Brom would have given him it instead of Zar'roc, because this sword matched Saphira's scales. He understood though, Brom didn't want anybody to know of his past, including Eragon.

When Arya saw Eragon come into the room she didn't move. She didn't want to give anymore clues as to her feelings. She thought that Roran already knew to much as it was, but Saphira knew more. She watched as Roran and Eragon talked and Eragon showed him a sword that was the same color as Saphira's scaled. She then understood why Eragon wanted to come to Brom's tomb, at least now he would have a riders sword. She thought Rhunon would probably be both mad and glad at once. First loosing one sword and then finding another.

Eragon walked over to Arya and held out Undbitr to her. She looked up and took it and then inspected it. She noticed him watching her with a little trepidation on his face. She figured her opinion was the one he probably would value over everyone else's, and was a little happy about it. Her mother may have told her not to distract him from his duties as a rider, but she was starting to care less what her mother wanted. When they got to Ellesmera, she figured she would tell him and hope he didn't hate her.

"Brom's sword." Arya stated.

"Aye." Eragon replied.

"You broke his tomb." Arya said.

"Aye." Eragon replied.

"Most people would condemn you for that. I however am not most people, I believe in doing whatever necessary to bring down Galbatorix. As long as you repaired his tomb, then I am happy for you. You now have a sword matching your dragon. Congratulations, Rhunon will be pleased for you finding her work, but mad for losing another. But that is her, not me." Arya said.

"Thank you and yes me and Saphira repaired the tomb. I was a little scared how you would react to me breaking a tomb and stealing from it. I had already figured Rhunon would be mad at me." Eragon replied.

"You are not Galbatorix, so quit thinking people will compare you to him. You took Brom's sword to help take him down, he took the riders swords to have them." Arya said.

"Thank you again. I think I am going to go to sleep now we have long days ahead of us. So I'll bid you a good night." Eragon said.

"Goodnight Eragon." Arya replied.

All four found somewhere to sleep. Saphira slept in the entrance to the cave. Roran slept the closest to her. Arya slept at the back of the cave. Eragon slept in the middle of Roran and Arya. Both Eragon and Arya fell asleep looking at each other, but neither noticed the other looking. Saphira and Roran however did and wished they would just admit their feelings for one another.


	4. Revenge Seeking

**Chapter 4: Revenge Seeking**

Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Roran were preparing to leave the cave with Brom's tomb. They had been up since dawn which was approximately two hours ago. Both Eragon and Saphira thought the trip was worth their time. Arya thought that the Dragon Rider was putting himself in too much danger. Roran was just annoyed that they hadn't rescued Katrina from the Ra'zac yet.

Even though they each had their separate opinions about visiting Brom's tomb, all four of them were glad to get the sword before Galbatorix or Murtagh could. Eragon was glad to have a Riders sword so that he would never have to reinforce it with magic so it wouldn't break. He was also glad to have found this sword, before Galbatorix, who was said to have every single sword except Zar'roc, Naegling and Undbitr. It was said that he hung them in a room in his castle.

As they were each taking down their tents and packing their bags, Eragon was thinking of what happened the day that Brom died. It was the day he met his brother Murtagh, found out that Brom was a Dragon Rider and the one to defeat Morzan. But just thinking of Morzan, made him sick. He now had to live with the fact that his father was one of the most evil men to ever lived. With him being Eragon's father, he believed that Arya would never loved him, no matter what she ever said.

Just thinking of Arya never loving him think about his family. The truth was he hadn't even told Roran about Murtagh, his brother, his friend. He was afraid that Roran wouldn't see him as a brother anymore, so that he wouldn't have to be family with Morzan. He just hoped his mother was not evil, well not evil but seen as such by the people of Alagaesia. He didn't think Murtagh was evil, because Murtagh was held under his true name by Galbatorix.

That was one of his goals in this war between the Empire and Varden, to free his brother. He also wanted to get the emerald egg from Galbatorix. That would be a fight to remember if he had to go to Urû'baen. He remembered before leaving of hearing reports that Murtagh was in Gil'ead. He had guessed at the time that Galbatorix had forgiven Murtagh for letting Eragon go. But now he thought that Galbatorix wanted somebody in between Eragon and the Varden, after trying to free Katrina.

"Are you two ready to go yet? The sooner we leave today the sooner we get to Du Weldenvarden. I would like to finish my training while Katrina gets looked at." Eragon asked.

"Been ready, just waiting on your cousin." Arya replied.

"I cant help it if the two of you are as fast as elfs. If you were both humans then you couldn't run beneath Saphira and it would take us longer. So quit complaining about getting there sooner, I've had to wait the longest." Roran replied.

"No me and Saphira have had to wait the longest. The Ra'zac attacked me. Brom and Saphira before they attacked you and Katrina. Also im not complaining I just want to get to my trainer faster, because once I finish my training im getting the green egg." Eragon said.

"_Were getting the green egg little one" _Saphira replied.

"What?" both Arya and Roran shouted.

"Me and Saphira are getting the green egg." Eragon replied while Saphira nodded her agreement.

"So your going to try to take on the Black King? Do you know how dangerous that is? Many stronger have tried and failed, you are the only hope for Alagaesia." Arya replied.

"What do you mean your getting the green egg? I didn't even know their were anymore dragon eggs left. If you're getting the egg I want to go? Roran replied.

"Yes we will take on the Black King. Yes we both know how dangerous it is. Are you calling me and Saphira weak? There is only one dragon egg left. But no you cant come with us when we try to get it. I believe I've answered all of your questions, now I would like an answer." Eragon replied.

"No, I don't believe you and Saphira to be weak. Cant I just express my concerns. But you didn't answer the part of being the only hope for Alagaesia." Arya said.

"Im not the only hope." was all Eragon said.

"You're a Dragon Rider, one of the only people that could stand up to Galbatorix. Yet you say your not the only hope?" Arya asked.

"Correct." Eragon replied.

"Well then who else could defeat him then?" Arya asked.

"You." Eragon replied.

"What?" Arya shouted.

"_You_." Saphira replied.

"If I could defeat the Black King, I would have already done it." Arya replied.

"Anybody can defeat Galbatorix. How do you think Brom defeated Morzan and his dragon? He didn't have his Saphira when he done it, all he had was determination. I'm getting tired of people only seeing me and Saphira as tools. How do you think we could kill him and his entire army, by ourselves? We need allies, we cant defeat him without an army, so now do you see why I said you?" Eragon asked.

"Yes." Arya replied.

"_Good." _Saphira replied.

"Ok, now that that's over, why cant I go when you try to steal the dragon egg?" Roran asked.

"_Because I will not allow it" _Saphira replied.

"I guess that's a good enough explanation to me, Im not about to argue with a dragon." Roran replied.

"_Good choice." _Saphira replied.

"So are we ready to go?" Eragon asked again.

"Yes the sooner the better, but I will tell Oromis and Glaedr about your decision." Arya replied.

"Im ready also, but who are Oromis and Glaedr?" Roran asked.

"My teachers, and I planned on telling Oromis and Glaedr myself." Eragon replied.

"Now that everyone is done arguing we can leave." Saphira broke in before another argument broke out.

Eragon and Arya started running in step with each other. Saphira crouched down while Roran climbed on her back and then took off into the air once he was secure. None of them talked with their minds, all were mad about something. Eragon was mad because everybody thought him and Saphira were just tools. Arya was mad because Eragon always done something foolish. Roran was mad because everybody saw him as just a human. Saphira was mad because all they ever would do was argue.

They set up camp with as few words to each other as they could. Eragon, Arya and Roran each slept in their tents with Saphira keeping watch. She told them that she would keep watch, since she had the least amount of work each day. They were still a days ride and run away from Helgrind and revenge on the Ra'zac. Saphira hoped that they would get over their anger before they started fighting, because she believed that most angry people fought dangerously or didn't protect themselves.

Each got up at different times of the morning. Arya woke first, Eragon second and Roran last with Saphira lightly sleeping. She believed if danger approached then she would wake up immediately, and you don't argue with a dragon. There seemed to be less anger in all three, but none wanted to forgive the others, all believed in what they thought to be right. Eragon and Arya had the patience of elves, while Roran had the patience to wait longer than average humans.

Once Saphira woke she went hunting while the other three ate their own food. Roran ate some left over meat from Saphira's last hunt. After they were done eating all three packed up their bags and took down the tents. Saphira had returned so Roran got on her and Eragon and Arya took off running in step with each other. Eragon and Saphira starting talking while they ran and flew, both forgave the other and saw the point of why each was mad. Eragon promised to try to talk with the other two that night.

They again set up camp with very few words with each other. Although Eragon was trying to talk, but the other two didn't answer his questions. This went on while they set up their tents and Eragon and Arya ate their fruit. Saphira went hunting for herself and for Roran and said she would return earlier than usual to give some meat to Roran, while going back out to get her some more.

She did return early with Roran's meat, but didn't leave again to get her some more. When she got back she saw Eragon and Arya still eating some of their fruit and Eragon trying to get Arya and Roran to talk. She tried to get them to notice her impatience with them refusing her rider by glaring and growling but they ignored her. It was making her more mad by the second, so she took each Arya and Roran into one of her arms and pinned them to the ground.

"_Speak with my rider. Quit acting like little kids, you are both too old to be arguing like this. You don't go into battle mad with your friends or companions, what if something happened to them? Start speaking and tell why you're mad, refuse to speak and you'll be right here all night. If I have to, I'll hold you here until im ready to attack the Ra'zac and I can wait centuries." _Saphira growled at them.

"Thank you Saphira, I was getting nowhere with them." Eragon told her. "I'll start why I was angry. I was angry because everyone always sees me and Saphira as tools, nothing more. I've got over that, me and Saphira will decide what we want to do. So care to share why you two are angry?" Eragon asked.

"Why im angry? I'll tell you why im angry, I always get treated like just a human. I'm getting tired of it, I want to be treated as an equal, not as something inferior." Roran replied angrily.

"Let me guess, you think you're treated as just a human, because me and Saphira told you, you couldn't go when we try to free the green egg?" Eragon asked.

"Yes." Roran replied still angry.

"_We aren't trying to treat you as just a human Roran. We're trying to protect you, like we were trying to protect you by leaving Carvahall." _Saphira replied.

"A lot of good that did, we got attacked by the Empire and Ra'zac. Katrina got stolen from me." Roran replied.

"It did do a lot of good, we got trained how to become dragon and rider. How could we know Galbatorix would attack Carvahall? We were young, inexperienced and scared. So quit blaming us for something Galbatorix did. Do you understand you helping us get the dragon egg has nothing do with you being human, we're just trying to protect you." Eragon asked.

"I understand and im sorry for jumping to conclusions. I would probably understand it better if I was in your position. But im not, so nothing to do for that, and I wasn't meaning to blame you for Carvahall getting attacked. I'm just scared of Katrina getting hurt so im taking out my frustration and anger on other people." Roran replied.

"_Okay now that we got that settled, why are you mad Arya?" _Saphira asked.

"Because your rider is always doing something foolish. He never thinks before he acts." Arya replied.

"Let me guess, you're still mad about the dragon egg situation?" Saphira asked.

"Yes." Arya replied.

"How do you know I wasn't thinking before I made that decision? You're not in my mind, you don't know what I was thinking when I made the decision." Eragon replied.

"Okay, so what were you thinking?" Arya asked.

"About a promise I made to Saphira." Eragon replied.

"Oh." Arya replied.

"Yes oh. I told Saphira I would help her find a mate and I intend to keep that promise. Me and her want to work to bring back the Dragon Riders and you getting mad at us doing something you see as foolish isn't going to stop us. So now do you see why I want to get the green egg?" Eragon asked.

"Yes and im sorry for also jumping to conclusions. I thought you were just tired of the war and were going to try to end it and get yourself killed." Arya replied.

"I am tired of the war, but im not going to go get myself and Saphira killed. We are forming a plan to raid Galbatorix's castle, not only to steal the egg but to get the riders swords back. We aren't about to put ourselves in unnecessary danger. So is everyone back on terms with each other?" Eragon asked.

"Yes." Roran replied.

"Yes." Arya replied.

"_Yes and I'll let you up now." _Saphira replied.

"Good, goodnight everyone." Eragon replied.

After they all said goodnight they each went into their tents to get some sleep. Eragon was happy the other two were talking to him again. Arya was happy that Eragon wasn't just trying to get himself killed and was growing up. Roran was happy that they didn't just think of him as just a human. Saphira was especially happy, because now none of them would be going into battle mad at each other. She once again slept lightly in front of their tents.

Arya woke the next day a dawn and sighed. She couldn't wait to get to Ellesmera and get all these thoughts out her head. It was getting annoying feeling something and not being able to admit it, she was used to doing things her way. But she knew that waiting was for the best and distracting Eragon from fighting could lead to an injury and she didn't want that.

Slowly the others woke after her. Eragon woke first and just watched Arya, with Saphira feeling him wake and watching the two of them. Roran was the last to wake and when he did Saphira was off hunting and Eragon and Arya were eating their fruit. Seeing the two of them up, he got out his cooking materials and started making him something as well.

After they were through putting up their tents, they got ready to attack Helgrind. Eragon told Arya and Roran to head out and contact him when they were in position. After they left Eragon sat down and thought about different ways to get Murtagh out of his oath. But both him and Saphira came to the conclusion that they would have to think about it later when they felt Arya's mind.

"_We are in position Eragon." _Arya said.

"_We are on our way." _Eragon replied.

Saphira took off flying with Eragon in the saddle. He hadn't strapped himself in, because he wanted to attack quickly. Once him and Saphira reached the top of Helgrind he told Arya for them to attack. After he got her acknowledgment Saphira dived through the hole he saw in the roof. He felt the floor shake when Saphira landed.

The two lethrblaka turned their heads toward the in fear. Eragon saw the Ra'zac trying to escape down a tunnel and ran after them. The shorter one was lagging behind so he pulled out Undbitr and sliced its head off. After the longer one saw his brother fall he redoubled his efforts to get to the prisoners. What he didn't understand was that Eragon had the speed of elves.

Eragon kept running after the taller one and accidentally ran past him. He stopped once he realised his mistake and his sword was back out in a second. The taller Ra'zac was going to fast to realize Eragon had passed him which was a fatal mistake. Eragon sliced through his neck as he pasted and watched it clatter to the floor. He turned and ran back to Saphira.

When he got back he saw the charred remains of the two lethrblaka. He ran up and hugged her in relief. After making sure Saphira wasn't hurt anywhere, he retrieved the bodies and heads of the Ra'zac and put them with their parents. Saphira lit a fire and her and Eragon watched them burn. They finally had their revenge for Garrow, Brom, Roran's injury and Carvahall.

"_Arya?" _Eragon called with his mind.

"_I thought we agreed not to contact each other." _Arya replied.

"_No need anymore." _Eragon said.

"_Why?" _Arya asked.

"_We're through." _Eragon replied.

"_What?" _Arya asked in shock.

"_Me and Saphira killed them and got our revenge. Were waiting for you and Roran to find Katrina. Once you two find her bring her back to the camp. She doesn't need to see this mess." _Eragon replied.

"_Well meet you when were through. " _Arya replied.

"_Me and Saphira will be waiting."_ Eragon said.

Eragon climbed atop Saphira and strapped himself in this time. They were first going for a victory flight before returning to camp. They flew around for about ten minutes then returned to camp. Eragon cleaned his sword and set up camp waiting for Arya, Roran and Katrina. He waited for about twenty minutes after setting up camp for them to arrive.

Once they got settled down and as comfortable as they could on the ground they introduced themselves. Katrina seemed to be in shock of seeing Roran and an elf. But she did a double take when Eragon introduced himself and Saphira as dragon and rider. She had thought she would never get rescued from those creatures, especially after seeing them eat her father.

After the introductions Saphira went hunting to get some meat for Roran and Katrina. While she was gone Eragon and Arya checked over Katrina as best they could and promised that if something was seriously wrong they would have found it. But they also promised that the healers in Du Weldenvarden would find every single problem with her.

When Saphira returned Eragon and Arya had to explain that neither of them eat meat and why. After that they got to eat their fruit while Roran and Katrina waited for their meat to cook. Once they were done eating Eragon and Saphira told their story of what happened in Helgrind with the Ra'zac and lethrblaka. They told how they killed them and what they did to make sure they were dead.

Roran and Arya's story was less adventurous. They told how they ran to the entrance to Helgrind and Arya unlocked it with magic. After which they started up the long stairs to the top of Helgrind. How they found Katrina a few floors away from where the fight was and returned to camp. After all the story telling everyone said goodnight and Eragon went into his tent, Arya into hers and Roran and Katrina into his. With Saphira resting in front of all of them.


End file.
